


deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion (it's all i need)

by saramila



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, set during episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramila/pseuds/saramila
Summary: “I, uh,” Yuuri pauses, calculating, still nervous after all this time, “I really do want to. To marry you.”Viktor lifts his gaze to look at Yuuri, silent for a few seconds, “I want to marry you too,”surely, it’s obvious, Viktor thinks,it must be clear how much I love you. He lifts his hand, flashing his ring to his fiancé, “with this ring, I hoped that was what you wanted.”





	deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion (it's all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> set just after the scene in which yuuri finds out about the previous year's banquet!

It hits him - really, truly hits him - when Yuuri is brushing his teeth after they had returned to the hotel at the end of the day. Viktor’s already lying in bed, the result of two single beds they had pushed together the day before, when he realises just how in love he is.

Viktor holds his right hand above his face, admiring his ring for a moment. The giddy excitement that had settled in his chest when Yuuri had given the ring to him is still there, hours later. He likens the feeling to that of his first crush, when he was twelve and absolutely smitten with one of the men on the hockey team that used to practice at the rink. Except, the feelings he has are much deeper and more real now than they were fifteen years ago. He's not a child anymore, and he's in the beginning stages of carving out the rest of his life alongside his fiancé.

That's new. _Fiancé_.

He spares a thought to how eighteen year old Viktor would roll his eyes at him, probably flash a fake smile and make a sickeningly sweet backhanded comment about how _love doesn't exist but congratulations I guess, bien-amié_. Viktor doesn't care about his lonely, bitter, depressed self from a decade ago. Not right now. Right now, all of his focus is on Yuuri. His Yuuri, with his hair still wet from the shower as he spits toothpaste into the sink.

Yuuri has redefined Viktor’s life and love. Viktor briefly notes that he has laughed more during his summer in Hasetsu than he probably had in the decade prior. It was bittersweet to think about his _old self_ , about himself even two years ago, so void of happiness and clinging on to skating with all he had, and then compare that to what he is now.

“You're staring,” Yuuri says as he walks out of the bathroom, turning off all of the lights. Viktor can still see, courtesy of the softly illuminated skyline outside the window.

“Of course I am,” Viktor replies. Yuuri’s in front of the bed, now, “why would I ever miss an opportunity to admire the most handsome man in the world?”

Yuuri chuckles, flustered, as he lifts the duvet and slides into bed next to Viktor. Viktor happily wraps himself around Yuuri, yawning as he rests his head on his fiancé’s bare chest.

“You're cold,” Yuuri comments, but makes no attempt to move away, instead lifting a hand and threading it through Viktor’s hair softly. They lie in comfortable silence before Yuuri speaks once again, “I, uh,” he pauses, calculating, still nervous after all this time, “I really do want to. To marry you.”

Viktor lifts his gaze to look at Yuuri, silent for a few seconds, “I want to marry you too,” _surely, it’s obvious_ , Viktor thinks, _it must be clear how much I love you_. He lifts his hand, flashing his ring to his fiancé, “with this ring, I hoped that was what you wanted.”

Yuuri smiles at the hotel ceiling, the faint light from the window next to the bed softly illuminating his features, "for years,” another pause. Viktor doesn't like how Yuuri still sometimes thinks he has to carefully craft himself when he's around Viktor, modify what he says. He's getting better though, from when Viktor first showed up in Hasetsu and Yuuri wouldn't even look him in the eye, “I imagined what it would be like to meet you. You are so much better than anything I ever imagined.”

“Moy lyubov, it is you that has exceeded all expectations,” Viktor fires a compliment back so easily. It almost feels second nature, feels _right_ to praise this man at every opportunity.

“Just take the compliment,” Yuuri scoffs with a smile, “I love you.”

While those three words have fallen from Yuuri’s lips countless times, Viktor is yet to hear them without feeling an incredible sense of joy. He knows, without a doubt, that Yuuri is his soulmate.

“I love you too,” he can't even think of loving anyone else the way he loves Yuuri, “and I know that you're going to be amazing tomorrow, when you skate."

“I hope so,” Yuuri speaks quietly, nonchalantly, like if he has any more confidence in himself he’ll be doomed fail. Yuuri sighs, content, and wraps one arm around Viktor, resting his palm on the small of his back, “was I really so...embarrassing? When we first met?”

Viktor, almost drifting off to sleep at this point, perks up at the mention of the banquet, “Yuuri, I do not think that you were embarrassing at all,” Viktor doesn’t find it embarrassing, but he also knows that Yuuri would definitely have been mortified if he could recall the night in full, “banquets are usually so boring, anyway. You made it fun. I really think that I started to fall in love with you, even then. You swept me off my feet.”

“I guess it was worth it,” Viktor knows that he’s safe like this, is truly loved in Yuuri’s arms, feeling his chest rumble as he speaks, “if it made you happy. I didn’t want to go, actually. Celestino made me.”

“Ah, so Celestino is to thank for our enchanted meeting?” Viktor feels the corners of his lips pull up into an attempt at a half smile, which he finds himself too tired to carry out after a day of practice and sightseeing.

“Celestino, and sixteen flutes of champagne,” Yuuri replies, warmth in his voice.

“I will be eternally grateful to both of those,” Viktor tilts his head up and presses a tender kiss to Yuuri’s neck, his jaw, his lips, “rest, now. I need you in your very best condition for the short program tomorrow if you're going to win gold,” with his ear pressed to Yuuri’s chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat is enough to lull Viktor to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://vktrnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
